


Fallen Angel

by MusicHeart08



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping, Poor Peter Parker, Requested Story, Stockholm Syndrome, Superior Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Months after his new rule, Tony Stark decided to find a protege to take under his wing and would one day take over his kingdom.His choice: Peter Parker.As Peter spends more and more time under the rule of the Superior Iron Man, he can feel pieces of his old self chip away as Tony shapes him to be his perfect boy.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 271





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Superior Iron Man story.  
> AngelColdHeart: Could you do an obsessive supreme iron man or a villain tony and peter? Thanks.
> 
> I didn't write this to be a Starker story but if that's how you want to read it, I won't tell you not to.
> 
> I may have gotten a little swept away with this story idea and gotten just a tad bit crazy so... not sorry.
> 
> This story will include:
> 
> \- (Post)Kidnapping.
> 
> \- Obsessive/Controlling Behavior.
> 
> \- Stockholm Syndrome.

There have been very rare moments when Peter got to be by himself while Mr. Stark was in the tower with him.

Those moments, Peter tried to savor as long as he could.

Right now, the boy was relaxing in a large bathtub that was filled to the brim with foamy bubbles. Peter was just sitting in the soap-filled water with his head leaning back against the wall of the tub.

Lost in his thoughts.

It had been almost a year since Peter was last outside of the tower. Since he was taken under the wing of the great Tony Stark.

That was a day that Peter will never forget because it had changed his life. Forever.

_It had been months since Tony Stark seized total control over all of New York with his Extremis, and everything changed._

_For the first few months, it was a terrifying new change but eventually, the new rule became normal, like a routine that everyone had to follow._

_A few months after his reign, Tony Stark made a personal announcement to the public._

_For the next few days, he would be on the search for a protege. A student that he would take under his wing and mentor them._

_Peter remembered being in the living room with May, watching as Iron Man himself appeared on TV. As he watched the video, Tony's piercing cold blue eyes seemed to be staring directly into his brown eyes, it was as if the man could see him through the screen._

_The following day at school, Peter was in Decathlon practice, when the entire school went on lockdown._

_Tony Stark and his team had arrived at Midtown Tech, on the search for Tony's protege for the internship. No one was allowed to leave until Tony chose his protege or he didn't and left._ _For the next couple of hours, Starks team would collect one class at a time to the gymnasium for the judgment. Conducting interviews and such to find what exactly what Tony Stark was looking for._

_Peter remembered sitting next to Ned, the two friends were talking about Star Wars and such to keep their minds off the current situation._ _Finally, after hours of tormented waiting, a stone-faced man came to the door and told them to follow him._

_The whole class silently followed him to the gym, no one dared to say a word or speak too loudly. Not knowing what to expect or what awaited them._

_Inside the gym, there was a small desk pulled in the center of the room with a stiff-looking man seated on the desk. Half a dozen men in matching black suits were scattered around the room, and at the far end of the room was Tony Stark, himself._ _The man was lounging in a folding chair like a throne. He was wearing a light silver grey suit and a bright blue tie. Sunglasses concealed the man's glowing eyes._

_Everyone gaped at their Superior Leader for a brief second before turning away in slight fear. The stone-cold man herded them towards the bleachers._

_One-by-one, the students were brought up to the desk for a brief interview while the others sat on the bleachers to wait. However, e_ _ach interview ended with Tony Stark shaking his head at the student with disappointment._

_Meanwhile, Peter sat silently next to his best friend, staring intently down at the ground with his leg bouncing with anticipation. Neither he nor Ned said a word, each one petrified._

_A few minutes later, the boy looked up from the ground._ _At the same time, Tony had taken off his glasses to rub his tired eyes._

_Frightened hazel brown eyes meet bored cold blue eyes._

_Instantly, Peter tore his gaze away and looked back at the ground, his heart was racing with fear._

_"Hold Everything!" a demanding voice suddenly thundered through the room._

_Everyone turned their heads towards Tony Stark. The man was standing up from his chair and his sunglasses had returned to their original spot._

_With a snap of his fingers, Tony pointed towards Peter._

_"Bring me him,"_

_Before Peter could understand what was going, a strong hand grabbed him from around his arm and forced him to his feet. The same stone-faced man from before led the frightened boy over towards the Superior Leader._

_Soon, Peter was standing in front of Tony Stark. His_ _legs were trembling and his heart was pounding loudly in his ears._

_Tony, however, was calm and collected. The man pulled off his glasses to reveal his bright blue eyes, that glowed like a neon sign._ _Peter almost fainted right on the spot when the mans piercing eyes stared straight into his eyes. Just like when he watched the news program._

_"What's your name, kid?" Tony asked._

_Peter couldn't speak at first, his mouth was dry and his tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth._

_When he still didn't answer, the guard behind him nudged his shoulder._

_"P-Peter!" he blurted out, "Peter Parker... sir?"_

_Tony chuckled at the 'sir' part of his sentence, almost as if he was amused by the boys' nervousness._

_"Hello, Peter Parker,"_

_As the man stared deeper into his eyes, Peter suddenly felt like he couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think. Tony's eyes held him in a trance._

_Peter was finally snapped out of his trance until he heard Mr. Stark say;_

_"He's the one I want,"_

_The boys' heart skipped a beat as looked up at the older man but he was looking at the bodyguard behind him._

_"What?" Peter gasped, though he went unheard._

_"Take him to my car, Happy," Mr. Stark demanded, ignoring the boy as he placed his sunglasses back on._

_Peter managed to look back at his class one last time before he was practically dragged out of the gym._ _Everyone was looking at him with confusion and fear. Meanwhile, Ned looked as if he had been punched in the gut and MJ looked crushed._

_He'll never admit it out loud but his first night in the tower, Peter cried._

_Peter cried because he never got to say goodbye. Not to May, not to his friends, not even to his life._

_He had just been stolen away from it._

Peter sighed to himself and forced the memory of that day away.

As the days went by, the pain of that day didn't fade away or numb at all. The feeling of loss and sadness only got worse with time.

The way the _"internship"_ worked was very simple yet complex as well.

Peter was going to be living in Stark Tower from now on. That would be where he would receive his education, training, and everything else Mr. Stark deemed necessary for Peter. Meanwhile, Tony would also help any immediate family, financially while Peter is in his care. Of course, he had to follow some very simple rules, all of them meant that Peter had to do whatever Mr. Stark said without question, and, of course, Peter was not allowed to leave the Tower without Tony's permission.

With a loud groan of frustration, Peter slammed his hand against the foam-filled water, causing a giant splash that made water drip out and onto the floor.

The first few weeks after _"moving in"_ Peter had asked Mr. Stark multiple times if he could visit his Aunt or at least call her to let her know that he was fine. But every time he asked, Mr. Stark always had a different excuse that meant _'No'_. After that, the boy just stopped asking, even though he desperately wanted to claim some part of his old life but Mr. Stark made it his job to keep Peter in the Tower at all, and away from his old life.

Closing his eyes, Peter took in a deep breath before lowering himself underneath the water until he was completely submerged.

Beneath the water, Peter felt all the stress just melt away. His hair floated in the water around him, while small bubbles escaped his mouth and nose when he exhaled.

For that moment, he wasn't in the Tower anymore, he was far away from it. Far from Mr. Stark and his controlling behavior.

For the first time in a long time, Peter felt at peace.

However, his moment of peace did not last very long.

After a few seconds, Peter sat back up and reemerged from the water, soap suds fell from his dripping hair and body.

The boy's relaxed body suddenly tensed up when he felt strong fingers course through his wet hair.

"W-What're you doing?" he stammered, already knowing who it was.

"Well, you've just proven to me that I can't leave you alone for even a minute," Mr. Stark answered from behind him, his strong hands began massaging the boys scalp, "I come in here to ask why you were taking so long, and I see you try to drown yourself,"

"I-I wasn't drowning myself," Peter immediately protested, "I was just-"

"It doesn't matter what you were trying to do," Tony snapped, "You never know what could have happened if I didn't come in to check on you, and you wonder why I have to keep a close eye on you. I better not catch you doing something like this again, understood?"

Peter was breathing heavily, his hands holding tightly onto the rims of the bathtub.

The hold that Mr. Stark had on his head was causing his heart to race. The man had become very affectionate lately; hugging, or wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Each affection made Peter tense up but never shrink away but he knew better than to protest, as well as the consequences of talking back or being disobedient.

Slowly, Peter took in a deep breath. His heart was still racing but at least he was breathing normally.

"Yes, Mr. Stark," he spoke just above a whisper, "I'm sorry,"

"Good boy,"

Tony then threw a soft towel over the boy's head before rubbing his hair to dry it off. While the man worked on drying his hair, Peter held onto the tub rim tighter than before. Before he knew it, Tony pulled the towel away, his hair dry yet frizzy. But just as Peter thought it was over, a soft kiss was pressed against his temple, causing the boy to flinch slightly.

"Can I trust you to get out by yourself?" Tony suddenly asked.

Peter quickly placed his hands underwater to hide how badly they were shaking.

"Yes, Mr. Stark," he answered in a whisper. Heavily blinking back his tears of frustration and sadness.

"Good," the man said, "Once you're ready, meet me in the dining room for dinner,"

Peter only nodded silently as Tony stood up and left the room.

As soon as the door was closed, small sobs escaped the boy's mouth, along with rivers of tears.

He hated his new life.

* * *

After crying out all his tears, Peter pulled himself out of the warm tub, wrapped a towel tightly around his waist and left the bathroom.

When the boy returned to his room, a pair of light blue button-up pajamas were lying on the bed.

Obviously Mr. Stark had laid them out for him, like he was a child.

Add his attire to the list of things Peter was no longer in control of anymore. The top thing on the list was his life.

Instead of immediately getting dressed, like Peter knew he should, the boy sat onto the soft queen-size bed. The mattress was softer than his old twin-size bed back home.

For the next few minutes, Peter sat on the bed and tried as hard as he could to not break down crying again.

Everything in his room made him sad, any kid in New York would be so grateful to have but Peter wasn't grateful.

He didn't ask for this, he didn't want this.

He just wanted to go home.

After a few longs minutes of brooding, Peter forced himself to stand to get dressed in the softest pajamas he had ever worn.

As soon as he left the room, he was met with the smell of spaghetti that led him to the dining room.

In the dining room, a large dish of spaghetti was in the center of the table with a bowl of garlic bread beside it. They both smelled delicious.

Meanwhile, Mr. Stark was in the kitchen, with his back turned to the boy, fixing two drinks.

"There you are, kid," the man said without turning around. That used to scare Peter but now he was used to it, "I was about to see what was taking you so long,"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," Peter said automatically, he was also used to apologizing for any actions that Mr. Stark didn't like.

"Don't worry about it," Tony turned to face the boy while holding two cups in his hands. One was taller than the other, "Sit down and get started eating already,"

Peter quickly rushed over towards the dining table, sitting at the far end.

As the boy began scooping spaghetti onto his plate, Tony sat in the seat next to him, placing the shorter drink in front of his boy before sitting hin his seat.

The dining table was placed against the wall, Peter sat on the far end that was close to the large window that displayed New York, while Mr. Stark sat next to him. Trapping him between the large window and his captor, because if Peter wanted to leave the table, he would have to ask Mr. Stark to move from his spot.

After scooping a good amount of spaghetti onto his plate, Peter handed the utensil to Mr. Stark so he could do the same. The boy then grabbed a garlic bread and began to eat his dinner.

The two ate in complete silence, as this was normal. Most conversations were forced as Peter didn't always feel like talking to the man.

"So, I was thinking," Tony began, almost startling Peter, "I've been holding it off for too long and I'm sorry about that. So, I think it's time we begin your education,"

"Really? the boys' eyes widened, "Does this mean you're going to send me back to school?"

Hope began swelling in Peter's heart, a warm feeling that he hasn't felt in months.

"No, Pete," Tony said nonchalantly, crushing what was left of Peter's hope, "It means that I'm going to start tutoring you myself. You know, homeschooling,"

_Homeschooling?_

"What?"

Did Mr. Stark actually believe that Peter considered the tower his home? _NO!_ It was his _prison_!

"B- but Mr. Stark-"

Tony turned to look at Peter with surprise, Peter was surprised too. He never talked back ever.

It was a rule.

"Won't that take up too much of your time?" the boy quickly added before he could get into trouble, "Aren't you going t-to be busy with work, and stuff? I- I don't want to be distracting you from any really important stuff,"

Tony chuckled and shook his head, dropping his fork so he could grab onto Peter's shoulder. Ignoring the boy tensing up immediately.

"You're important to me, Peter. Right now, you are my number one priority. From now on, in fact. There is nothing else more important to me than you are,"

Peter fidgeted in his seat before turning towards the large window behind him.

"What about New York?" Peter felt bad about putting his home city in the spotlight but he didn't want to spend every minute with Mr. Stark, "Doesn't the city need you?"

Tony chuckled at the boys' compassion.

"You let me worry about that," he said, moving his hand from the boy's shoulder and brushed it through his curls.

"I just think..." Peter cleared his throat and tried to sound confident, "I think it would be better if- You know? Maybe I could go to school again. I think it'll create less problems... for you,"

Tony's eyes flashed as he pulled his hand away.

"Peter, I already said no,"

Peter flinched and turned his gaze down towards his plate of spaghetti and half-eaten garlic bread.

"That school was not good enough for you," the man continued to scold, "Having other kids around you will only distract you from your work. Especially the stupid ones like that Thompson brat," Tony growled at the name, "Now that he's not bullying and harassing you anymore-"

Peter's head shot up in shock, "How do you know about that?"

He never told anyone that Flash was bullying him, not even May.

Tony looked startled at his slip-up, but just for a split second. The man then grabbed his fork and scooped up some noodles, as if he had not said anything.

"Never mind about that. You're not going to school, and that's my final decision,"

Mr. Stark ended his sentence by shoving a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. Peter knew this was a silent signal to end the conversation but he was already in too deep.

"But I-"

Tony slammed his fork harshly onto the table, causing a large crash to echo across the room. Instantly silencing Peter.

" _Peter!_ " the man hissed with so much venom, "This discussion is over! I don't want to talk about this anymore so don't bring it up again. _Do you understand_?"

Peter's heart was racing and his whole body was shaking.

"Yes, Mr. Stark," he croaked, "I-I understand,"-

With shaking hands, Peter picked up his fork and scooped spaghetti into his mouth, trying to calm himself down. Also trying to force away the memories of happier meals that he had with May, how she would always end up burning the food and they would just go out for Thai. How May would always make him laugh and-

"Peter," Tony said, forcing the boy out of his happy memories, " I'm sorry that I yelled at you, I didn't mean to get so angry,"

The warmth of his memories faded as a familiar feeling of fear and coldness engulfed Peter.

Peter forced himself to look up at the man when Tony held onto his shoulder.

"But you have to understand that I am the only one who cares about you enough to do what's best for you,"

Anger flared inside the boy's chest as Peter bite his tongue to prevent himself from lashing out. The last thing he needed was to get into any more trouble.

"I am the only person in this city who can give you what you need," the man said softly, "Do you understand?"

The man's blue eyes stared so deep into Peter's brown eyes that he couldn't look away.

"I know Mr. Stark, I'm sorry," the boy answered in a quiet and tired voice, "I just really miss my friends,"

"I know, kid. I'm sorry about that too,"

Peter stayed silent as he ate another bite of spaghetti, knowing that Mr. Stark wasn't really sorry.

Not about anything.

* * *

"Did you have a good day, Peter?"

The moon was high in the New York sky, nighttime was sending everyone in the city to bed.

Peter was currently lying beneath the covers of his bed while Tony stood beside him, tucking the boy in for the night.

It was the first time the man had done this and Peter suspected it wouldn't be the last.

"Yes, Mr. Stark," he answered, his voice gave away how tired he was.

"Good," Tony said with a smile, something Peter thought was kind of odd, "Get some rest, we'll be starting your lessons tomorrow after breakfast,"

With a heavy sigh, Peter pressed his head against the soft pillow before closing his eyes to fall asleep.

Just as his mind had begun relaxing, Peter swore he felt a soft kiss press against his forehead.

Startled, Peter shot up in bed just in time to see the door close as Mr. Stark left the bedroom.

_Was that real?_ Peter thought to himself, _Was he only dreaming? Did Mr. Stark actually just... kiss him?_

No one could answer his questions, Peter didn't have access to Friday yet, he already tried before, and he couldn't ask Mr. Stark that. If it did happen he would just lie about it. Wouldn't he?

As the silence rang around him, Peter laid back down and forced himself to go back to sleep.

Just before he fell asleep, another question buzzed his brain.

Was Mr. Stark really after a protege? Or was he after something more?

* * *

The following morning, when Peter woke up, he felt... different... strange even.

The events of last night were a blurry haze.

While still half-asleep, Peter trudged into the bathroom connected to his room.

However, when the boy looked at himself in the mirror, his heart stopped, and his blood ran cold.

His light brown eyes now had a cold blue hue. A ring of hazel brown surrounded his iris but the rest of his eyes were sharp, cold, blue.

Almost the exact same shade as Mr. Stark's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gotten carried away with this story.
> 
> Now before y'all start filling my inbox with requests I have to say: I am really backed with my stories as well as stuff in my life so if you do end up sending requests, please make it a One-Shot request.
> 
> It would really take a load off my shoulders.
> 
> Thanks peeps, I love you all!


End file.
